In the related art, learning regarding a clutch has been known. For example, PTL 1 discloses a technique regarding a vehicle control device including stand-by position setting means for setting a stand-by position of a movable element (piston) of a first clutch CL1 in an EV traveling mode on a release side by a predetermined distance from an engagement initiation position at which a transmission torque capacity TCL1 of the first clutch CL1 connecting and disconnecting an engine and a motor from each other begins to be generated, position control means for controlling the movable element (piston) to be at the stand-by position, and stand-by position correcting means for correcting the stand-by position based on the detection of a change in a variable (such as an engine rotation speed Ne) correlated with the transmission torque capacity TCL1 by moving the movable element (piston) to an engagement side in the EV traveling mode or by moving the movable element (piston) to a release side in an HEV traveling mode.